


Try new things

by Lolly_XX



Series: Fall From Grace [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel wears a diaper, Desperation, Diapers, M/M, Omorashi, Porn, Wetting, diaper wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_XX/pseuds/Lolly_XX
Summary: Dean discovers a new fetish of Cas' and wants to try it out.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Fall From Grace [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811983
Kudos: 44





	Try new things

"Dean," Cas called from the kitchen. "I'm taking out the trash!"

"Alright!"

Dean had just gotten out of the shower and was feeling some type of way. He noticed Cas' phone on the sink and grabbed it, opening a web browser. He started to type in 'por' and the link popped up. What Dean didn't notice was the extra characters after the '.com' so instead of going to the home screen like he expected it went to a very specific video that Cas had apparently watched… more than a few times. He clicked play and watched as a man in a diaper danced around, grabbing his front. Dean looked between his legs and shrugged. Not something he thought would be sexy, but hey, fetishes can sprout up out of nowhere, apparently.

Cas was just coming back in as Dean was leaving the bathroom.

"Hey man, I wanna ask you something," Dean tossed the phone to Cas. "Is that something you wanna try?"

Cas looked at his phone. His dirty little secret had been discovered.

"I… uh… maybe." A deep scarlet rose over his face.

"Okay," was all Dean said and walked away.

Three days later Dean came home from work with a brown box in his hands. Cas was on the couch reading over an anatomy book and making flashcards.

He looked up, briefly.

"You order something?"

"Just a little surprise."

Dean carried the box to the kitchen and sliced through the tape with his pocket knife. He pulled out a small package labeled 'little for big' and held them behind his back. He went to Cas and showed him the package.

"I thought we could try only if you want to I mean I don't want to make you do anything you aren't comfortable with and I did some research it's a personal preference but these got good ratings," Dean was rambling. "I just can't stop thinking about that video and how it would drive me crazy to see you do that."

Cas blushed and wordlessly took the package, retreating to his room. He came back a few minutes later with the diaper on under his clothes.

"I don't have to, y'know. Felt silly sitting out here without clothes for now."

Dean nodded. "Well, I'm gonna shower up."

He took his time in the shower, knowing full well as long as he was in there Cas was outside getting more and more full.

And he was. He downed 3 glasses of water as soon as he heard the shower turn on then filled up a fourth to bring with him on the couch. He sipped that one more slowly, allowing the liquid to settle.

Once Dean was cleaned and dressed he grabbed a beer and another glass of water and sat himself on the other side of the couch. Cas took the water and rested his feet in Dean's lap. It wasnt long before Cas started jiggling his feet. Dean withdrew his hand from the newspaper he was reading to set it on Cas' feet.

Cas smiled at him. "How old are you? Who even reads newspapers anymore?"

"Hey, someone's gotta keep these businesses alive. Respect the trade."

Cas rolled his eyes. He went back to studying and absent mindedly finished the water.

Dean couldn't focus on the words on the page when he knew Cas was right beside him in an adult diaper getting more and more desperate to pee. He was imagining what it would be like, lost in thought.

"Dean." Cas said firmly.

Dean snapped to. "Sorry, what?"

"I said we haven't even gotten to the action." He pointed to where Dean's hand rested on his groin.

"Sorry," Dean licked his lips. "The anticipation."

"Savor that, probably won't be much longer."

Cas put the end of his pen between his teeth and flipped the page of his book.  
Dean set the paper down beside his half drank beer and climbed atop Cas, pushing the textbook to the ground.

"Ugh. Dean." Cas groaned.

"Will you take your pants off?"

"Will you?"

Dean made quick work of removing his pants. "Now you."

Cas was still a little shy about it but he removed his pants. Dean ran his hand over the front, hearing the slight crinkle sound. Cas looked away and blushed.

"We can stop if you're not cool with this."

"It's just a little embarrassing."

Dean smiled and pulled Cas on top of him.

"Nothing you do could be embarrassing."

He squeezed Cas and the full weight of Cas' bladder became ever apparent in his own mind. "Dean, you've gotta let go."  
Dean smiled.

Cas stood in front of him, his shirt just barely touching the top of the diaper. He started stepping from foot to foot, his need very apparent.

"Dean," he whined.

"Go ahead, honey."

Dean had never called him a pet name before and it felt kind of warm to hear it. But he couldn't dwell on the feeling for too long because soon another type of pleasure took over.

A loud hiss came from the diaper and Dean's eyes widened as he watched the material expand and turn yellowish.

It wasn't necessarily the diaper that got Dean off, but the vulnerability of Cas doing it right in front of him, that it was a dirty little secret, and that he knew how good the relief must feel.

Cas turned his head, cheeks becoming more and more red. But Dean's fingers found Cas' sensitive thighs and gave him shivers. His body took over, forcing out any emotions he was having.


End file.
